


burning wings

by spoke



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: Gen, Rêveurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	burning wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/gifts).



It’s laughter that leads you out of one circle and into the next, and the sight of a red scarf trailing behind blond hair. He’s gone by the time you turn the corner, but the play of lights around a bonfire hold you transfixed. They seem to be alive, diving into it and rising out again, and as you come closer it almost seems they have wings. Butterflies and dragonflies, birds too fanciful to be real, things that might be bats and one that is certainly a very small dragon, all made of shifting shades of fire. 

It’s as you circle around trying to get a better glimpse of the dragon that you run into the laughing blond again, quite literally. You can’t find it in yourself to regret what gets you a name and the chance to enjoy the circus with someone.


End file.
